1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved wheel chock assembly for preventing relative movement between a wheel and the ground or floor surface upon which the wheel is resting, and it relates more particularly to a new and improved means for coupling a pair of wheel chocks together such that the chocks cooperate to more positively prevent movement of the wheel and are more manageable to handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel chocks are a well known tool in a variety of applications wherein it is necessary to insure that a vehicle or piece of equipment remains in a stationary position with respect to the ground or other surface upon which it is resting. In the servicing of aircraft or automobiles, for example, wheel chocks are frequently used in pairs, and comprise two wedge-like members which are manually positionable against the forward and rearward sides of the wheel tread. These wedge-like members may be constructed of wood or metal and are frequently interconnected by a strap in order to facilitate their handling and to ensure that they are used in pairs for maximum effectiveness.
A disadvantage of wheel chocks of the foregoing type resides in the fact that while an interconnecting strap assists in the manageability of the chocks, the chocks have complete freedom of movement with respect to one another, and hence, can be installed at virtually any angle with respect to the tread of the wheel intended to be rendered immovable. Moreover, because the chocks act independently of one another, after installation, one or both chocks can be jarred from its optimum position of effectiveness resulting in potential movement of the subject vehicle or equipment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a chock assembly wherein a pair of chocks is maintained each in an optimum position with respect to the wheel and is firmly retained in such position against removal forces. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such an improved chock assembly having convenience of handling.